


I Will Never Stop Holding Your Hand

by whathappenedatwellington



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathappenedatwellington/pseuds/whathappenedatwellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by me being a dick to Saina and messing with her feelings after watching this vine https://vine.co/v/OMzm7tmVV7u </p><p>This is the first time I have even written something like this before so its probably not the best but I tried</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Never Stop Holding Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saina!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saina%21).



> This was inspired by me being a dick to Saina and messing with her feelings after watching this vine https://vine.co/v/OMzm7tmVV7u 
> 
> This is the first time I have even written something like this before so its probably not the best but I tried
> 
> Enjoy

Louis loves the days when he gets to lay around the house with Harry. They never had anywhere to be and they didn't have to deal with all the drama of the screaming fans and huge crowds. He liked being able to hold his hand and steal kisses whenever he felt like. They didn't eve have to be doing anything special together and Louis would call it the best day of his life just because he got to spend the day with lovely Harry Styles who gave great kisses and warm hugs.

-

 

Today was a day off. Of course, Louis would spend it laying around the house in his worst clothes and watching romantic movies and sipping tea with Harry. It was a must. 

Louis never really paid much attention to his twitter, but he seen Harry scrolling through his feed so he thought he would too. Even though he hadn't tweeted in days he sent out, 'Loving the day off !' 

Harry looked up from his phone over to Louis and gave him a smile. Louis grinned back and went through his dm's.

There was one with a link to a vine so he clicked it open. He put in his earbuds and watched it. It was of a man playing the piano. Suddenly, a disgusting face popped up. Louis chuckled and thought, 'Man, I have to show this to Harry.'

He pulled out his headphones and spoke, "Hey babe, come watch this!"

Harry wiggled over next to Louis and watched the video on the screen. When the face popped up, Harry jumped and screamed, knocking Louis' phone to the ground. If there was one thing Harry hated the most it was being scared. He shed a little tear and said "God, Lou, why did you show me that!?" He scootched away from Louis and sat criss cross on the couch with his arms folded over his chest. A tear started to roll down his cheek.

Louis immediately felt bad for showing him the video. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Come here." Louis held out his arms as a request for Harry to come sit beside him but Harry refused.

"No way. You knew that was going to scare me!" Harry jumped up off the couch and walked to the bedroom. 

Now he was just being difficult. But, of course, Louis followed after him. He slowly pushed the door open and revealed Harry curled up in bed.

"Babe," Louis whispered, getting under the covers with him. He pet his hair for a second then moved his hands towards Harry waist. 

Harry was beyond ticklish and Louis knew right where to get him. He tickled Harry slowly at first then got faster. Harry pretended like it didn't tickle but it did. He started giggling and kicking his feet. Eventually, he was full on laughing and laying on his back. Louis put one leg on either side of Harry's waist and slowly stopped tickling him. 

Harry quickly acted like he was still upset over the video. "I'm still mad at you, Lou." He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. 

Louis got an idea pretty quick. He moved his hands towards the edge of Harry's pajama pants. He raised one eyebrow and asked, "Are you really?"

Harry nodded and hid his head in the pillow so Louis couldn't see him giggle. 

"Fine, guess you're not getting head today." Louis slowly started lifting himself off of Harry when Harry grabbed Louis by the shoulders and made him sit back down.

A smile crept up on Louis' face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not really mad at you," Harry whispered looking straight into Louis' eyes.

"No, no, you already decided. It's over now." Louis rolled off Harry and laid beside him, smiling to himself.

Harry whined and cuddled up to Louis, whispering "Please?" in his ear.

How could Louis resist? He rolled over and played with the band of Harry's pants. Harry bit his lip which only made Louis want to do this even more. 

Louis pulled down Harry's pants so his underwear were showing. He softly caressed over Harry's now apparent bulge. Harry whined. Louis leaned over and gently kissed Harry's lips. He whispered into Harry's ear, "Good boys don't whine." He kissed him again and rubbed his hands all over Harry's chest. Louis brought his one hand back down to Harry's fast rising dick. 

Louis rubbed over Harry's pants making Harry bite on his lip even more, keeping his whines to himself. Now, Harry's pants were all the way off and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Louis on his knees in front of him. 

Harry was getting impatient and started assisting Louis in taking of his underwear because "Lou, can you go a little faster, please?" didn't actually make Louis go faster. it made him go slower, making Harry more anxious.

Louis put a hand on Harry's and looked up to him. "Harry," he said in a soft of stern voice. 

Harry removed his hands and put them behind his back. 

Honestly, Louis couldn't wait much longer either. He pulled off Harry's underwear so quick his dick flung out and his stomach.

Harry was already sweating. He folded his arms behind his head and laid back onto the bed. Louis grabbed his member and stoked it, gently at first and slowly got faster. Harry sat back up and looked at Louis, down on his knees for him. Harry was so lucky he couldn't even begin to fathom how he got so lucky. 

Louis licked Harry's tip and they both moaned in delight. Louis wrapped his warm red lips around Harry's length and took it all in at once, slowly bobbing his head back and forth. He could feel himself getting hard just doing this to Harry. He pulled off and hurriedly pulled off his pants and underwear. Harry was getting even more impatient now. 

About as fast as Louis stopped sucking, he was right back at it. He took all of Harry in at once and slowly pulled back, almost letting him out of his mouth before quickly pulling it all back in. 

Louis was only going at hit for a few minutes but Harry was already getting close. He put his hands in Louis' hair and helped him along. When Harry was almost ready he gasped for breath and moaned out "Louis, I'm close." 

Louis took that as a chance to hop up onto the bed. They had never really done anything much besides the normal. But Louis' wanted to try something today.

"69?" He asked Harry who was about to cry from the lack of Louis' lips around him. 

Harry rapidly nodded his head and Louis positioned himself on Harry. 

Before Louis was even positioned correctly, Harry was already taking Louis' in his mouth, not missing a moment. 

Louis grabbed Harry's cock and did that same. Louis couldn't help whining a bit when Harry would stop to catch a breath and Harry would say, "Good boys don't whine," which only made Louis whine more. 

Harry gripped Louis' waist, digging his nails into his sides. Louis' practically melted under Harry's touch. He lifted his head and tried so hard to get back down to finish Harry but Harry was so good, he just moaned and came in Harry's mouth. 

Harry gagged a little but kept Louis in his mouth, letting him ride out his high for a little longer. 

Now, Louis felt bad for finishing before Harry, and got right back to doing what he does best, sucking Harry's dick. He slipped his mouth around him and went as fast and hard as he could. Louis tried so hard not to grind on Harry's chest but he couldn't help it. That's when Harry lost it. Harry gripped Louis' ass and squeezed as hard as he could. Louis let out a moan against Harry and he was done. Harry came right then. Louis pulled back and let the come fall on his lips. 

Louis rubbed Harry's thighs before turning around and kissing Harry long and hard. Harry licked his own come off Louis' lips and moaned into the kiss, making Louis want to kiss him even harder. 

Harry pulled away for a breath and looked Louis right in the eyes and croaked out a quiet "I love you." He wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him close. 

They laid there for a minute before saying anything. Louis broke the silence saying, "So, are you still mad at me?"

Harry smiled and kissed Louis' forehead. "How could I stay mad at you? You give amazing blowjobs!" 

Louis blushed and Harry tried to pull him closer, even though he couldn't get much closer than he already was. Harry kissed Louis' hair and said, "I can't wait to see what happens the next time we have a day off."

Louis hid his face under the blankets and gave Harry's bird tattoos soft kisses. Harry hummed and ran his hands up and down Louis' back. 

"I love you," Louis whispered against Harry's skin.


End file.
